How Cissy Got Her Groove Back
by slythadri
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is now divorced and back to her maiden name. The fashion world knows her now as Cissy Black. What happens when she helps set up a Photoshoot of some young, hot aurors as a publicity stunt for the Ministry?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic. The way I envision Narcissa is similar to the description of the books, young looking and gorgeous. In my imagination she looks like a blonde Natalie Dormer. Enjoy!

I do not own any Harry Potter content or characters, they belong to the Queen JKR. Long live the Queen!

"Sign here. And now state here what your name will be from now on. You may keep your married name or go back to your maiden name". Narcissa didn't need to think about this. She had already made a decision. On the designated space, she wrote "Narcissa Black".

After the Battle of Hogwarts all three members of the Malfoy family had been put to trial. Narcissa and her son Draco were acquitted, but Lucius Malfoy had been involved willingly with the Dark Lord for a very long time, even though now he regretted it deeply.

After being sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban, barely avoiding the Dementor's kiss, he decided to do what he could to make it up to his family for involving them in this rotted mess. His title as head of the family and guardian of the Malfoy fortune was passed to his son Draco, and then he offered Narcissa a divorce and the return of the Black dowry as her own personal fortune in an attempt to free them both of the shadow that he had cast over them.

Narcissa thought about it for a few weeks. She was very angry at Lucius for putting her son at risk, and she wanted to feel free form his influence, but she had been a perfect Pureblood wife and mother for too long. It was a scary prospect to not be that anymore. Who was she if she was not the Malfoy matriarch? She pondered the question over and over again, until she started to see an answer. The reconciliation with her sister Andromeda was key to help Narcissa find her way back to herself. She started to remember who she was before becoming Mrs Lucius Malfoy. She was a happy, funny, kind girl. She was a very good student back when she attended Hogwards, in fact she mused to herself that Draco's academic abilities were actually inherited from her and not from his father. Andromeda happily reminded her of her academic achievements, the sweetness of her character and the long list of suitors that she had back then, and how many of those men, if available now, would happily give away their wands for a chance to marry her. With her perfect mane of light blond hair, her fair, flawless complexion and her petite and tight body, Narcissa was often confused for a Veela, and looked easily half her age.

So she decided to go ahead with the divorce and become once again Narcissa Black.

Her son had been nothing but supportive. He was holding a heavy grudge towards his father for giving him up to the cause of a madman, and wanted nothing but for his mother to be happy again. Although Narcissa thought that by now she should be waiting for her own grandchildren, Draco wasted no time in assuring her that he was not going to rush into marriage, and he will certainly not be going to uphold the marriage contract that his father had stipulated for him when he was a baby. This was a new world, a new order, and he was done with pureblood customs.

Narcissa had laughed her pants off when Draco suggested that instead of prematurely aging in a rocking chair, maybe she should take a leaf from the Muggle book and turn herself into a "career girl". After all, she had started very young, married out of Hogwarts at 17, she was barely 18 when Draco was born, and now she was still a young looking, stunningly beautiful woman. Gorgeous and newly single, the world was her oyster.

He even suggested that she should talk with his new friend, a Miss Hermione Granger, who was leading the charge for the reconciliation between the old pureblood families and the new generation of muggleborns.

After laughing at the suggestion of becoming a career girl for a bit longer, she decided to owl miss Granger and invited her for tea at her new place, a posh country house outside of London.

Hermione flooed to the country estate at the accorded time, full of curiosity, as Narcissa had requested her presence to ask her for some personal advice. What could a recent graduate from Hogwarts, and a muggleborn at that, offer to the imposing pureblood beauty?

With a little bit of embarrassment, hidden behind her perfect posture, Narcissa explain her situation to Hermione: that her son had suggested that she found a career, maybe something with muggle influences. Not because she needed the money, but to help her find herself. Hermione looked confused for a minute, and then it hit her: Narcissa looked like she just walked out of Vogue, the muggle high fashion magazine. Before explaining her idea, Hermione asked a few questions: where did she get her amazing clothes, how did she managed to make them fit perfectly every single time; how could she walk on those skyscraper stiletto shoes and look as comfortable as walking in flats. Narcissa shrugged a little and explained who her designers were, how to perform charms to fit clothes perfectly and how to enchant shoes to maintain perfect balance and comfort. Hermione smiled widely and said "how about becoming a personal stylist for the wizarding world stars?". Narcissa looked confused. Hermione explained that not everyone had her sense of style, and definitely not everyone knew how to perform fitting charms and how hair and makeup charms were a daily nightmare for the common witch, as you needed to know exactly how you wanted to look before performing them, or the result can be a fashion disaster.

"You will have lots of male clients too. If you can get a regular guy to look anywhere close to what your son Draco looks like, it will be a major hit!" Her enthusiasm was contagious, so Narcissa thought this could really be a good option.

She didn't have time to prepare a business plan. Two days later Hermione owl her saying that she had a client for her already lined up. Ginevra Weasley was a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies, and she will be doing a photoshoot for Wizard Sports Illustrated, a magazine famous for the beautiful models they put on the cover. Ginny was offered the cover and the team accepted for her, so she was freaking out of her head. She was sure she will make a fool of herself, so the team offered to pay for a stylist of her choice. When she floo called Hermione crying, her friend simply said "no worries, I got this". A couple of days later the three women were on Diagon alley, shopping the stores for a mix of sporty and posh to create the perfect look. When the magazine hit the stands, showing a stunning Ginny Weasley hanging herself upside down on her latest model broom, with perfect flowing hair, flawless make up, wearing a sexyfied version of her Harpies uniform and 8-inch stiletto heels, the world went crazy. Ginny was flooded with fan mail and marriage proposals from all over the world, and Narcissa was an instant hit. Photoshoots, private style sessions for the rich and famous and more work that she could handle made Narcissa feel elated and reborn.

Funny enough, Hermione Granger found herself moonlighting as a promoter for BlackStyle, Narcissa's business brand, since Narcissa made a chore of keeping her looking like model; because of her job at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Hermione had a lot of exposure and when people asked about her style, she will put them in contact with her new friend, the Queen of Posh. Who was she to reject free designer clothes after all.

It was through Hermione that the best assignment of her career came by. The ministry was spending time and money in creating a new image to overcome the shadow of the war, and the new generation of ministry employees had a lot to offer both in the brains and in the looks departments.

It started as a joke. When Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, asked various Department representatives for suggestions of how to do some good publicity for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to make them look approachable and appeal to the public, Hermione chuckled and said that in the Muggle world firefighters had a tradition of making calendars showing the members of a squad shirtless and sometimes holding puppies or kittens. When everyone was done laughing, Shaklebolt walked straight to the office of Deputy Chief Auror Harry James Potter, and told him in so many words that him and his merry men were required to do a sexy photoshoot for publicity purposes to increase the appealing of the DMLE in the eyes of the public. He will sell the idea to Witch Weekly, and most likely they will ask Harry to be Centerfold. With a satisfied smile (and making an effort to withhold a cackle) the Minister turn on his heel and left the office, while Harry watch him go with his jaw hanging to his chest and a look of horror in his eyes.

Five minutes later Hermione received a memo howler that unwrapped itself and screamed in Harry's panicked voice "My office, now. This is a disaster"

When she walked into Harry's office, she found him breathing on a paper bag, disheveled and apparently having a panic attack. Before she could say anything he yelled "he wants us butt naked in some stupid magazine. He's lost his marbles. Help me please".

When she was done laughing she explained to Harry about the firefighter's calendars, and that only make him rage. "so this was your idea? You got us into this mess, you fix it!". She calmed her giggles and said "don't worry, I got this".

That weekend she met with Narcissa and explained the auror's conundrum. After they were done laughing the stylist said "well, what the Minister wants, the Minister gets. Do you by any chance have samples of those firefighters' pictures?"

Always prepared, Hermione pull a dozen calendars and magazines from her beaded miniature bag and displayed them over the coffee table. They both went into a fit of giggles again. "oh my," said Narcissa, "this job keeps getting better and better. But I think we don't need our aurors to be showed naked as meat for the market. We can do sexy and tasteful, just enough skin to entice the readers without losing their sense of authority".

Hermione added "it should not be that difficult because there will be only the younger ones, and two of them already have a lot of style, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott probably won't need a lot of work. I'm more concerned about the Deputy Chief. The Chosen One has no idea how to choose his clothes", Hermione said with a giggle.

"Oh don't you worry about him, replied Narcissa. Mr Potter may not know how to dress but he is definitely model material. A few magic touches and he will be the most eligible bachelor in wizarding Britain".

"Well he already is top three" said Hermione. "He keeps falling on the charts below Draco and Blaise because he can't dress to save his life. Maybe this is the push that he needs to put himself out there again".

Narcissa let out a sigh "All that rogue handsome appeal and no one to enjoy it. What a waste. Don't worry my dear, when I'm done with him he will look like a god. Let's hope that his newfound sex appeal doesn't go to his head".

The women laugh a bit more, and continued to have a pleasant afternoon, appraising the virtues of the unwilling models-to-be.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected, working with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott was a breeze. They have been friends with Draco Malfoy for years, and had a lot of respect for his mother, although they both secretly included her in their adolescent fantasies. If Draco ever found out he will probably hex their dicks off, but he doesn't need to know about their past mental transgressions. Or their present ones either; during his photoshoot Blaise kept moving uncomfortably every time Narcissa tried to fix his clothes or his posture, desperately trying to hide his untimely erections, in a mix of arousal and embarrassment. Narcissa did notice though, so she decided to make it work in their favor. She approached the photographer, Dennis Creevy, and discretely instruct him to find good angles for Blaise's trousers, so it won't look vulgar, but will give the readers a sense of the goods that the young and hot auror kept inside. The session with Nott was about the same.

Then the day came for Deputy Chief Auror Harry Potter to show the world why they called him the Chosen One. Or at least that was the running joke at the DMLE, where everyone was mercilessly mocking Harry while he spent most of that week hiding in his office and telling everyone to fuck off. When Blaise and Theo magically taped on the bathroom mirror some pictures from a male escort catalogue with cut-ups of Harry's face stick on them, his _Incendio_ hex was so strong it took the department of Magical Maintenance a whole day to repair the damage to the sinks. He arrived at the location of the shoot feeling utterly defeated. He was going to make a fool of himself and the whole wizarding world will see it. At least the location was private, so he will start his humiliation without any prying eyes, at least until the magazine hit the stands.

As the stylist, Narcissa had decided on three different locations, one for each auror, trying to give an impression of the many faces of the young heroes. Blaise's shoot was done at his office, as a sexy version of a work's day. Theo's was done at a quidditch pitch, to show how they were all athletic and stay in shape. For Harry's photoshoot Narcissa decided on her own house. It will portrait the more private side of the auror, looking impossibly hot while relaxing at home. She first considered doing it at Harry's house in Grimmauld place, but Hermione warned her that it was a bachelor pad, and not the sexy kind. So she arranged for one of the wings of her house to be used. She prepared a suite with rich mahogany furniture in dark tones, giving it a very masculine air, but with some burgundy sheets on the four poster bed it looked like the place were sin was born.

When Harry arrived at the stipulated time, Dennis Creevy was waiting for him in front of the floo. He was one of Harry's biggest fans, and kept dreaming of the day when the Chosen One will finally come out as gay. Or at least heteroflexible. A boy can dream.

"Hi Harry", said Dennis with a squeal, "Cissy is waiting for us in the bedroom". "The the the bedroom?" stuttered Harry. "Oh you will loooove it, is a master suite, soooo sensual", said Dennis with a huge grin. He couldn't wait to take some hot pics of Harry freaking Potter in bed. Maybe he could talk Cissy into making him do some covered only by the thin silk sheets. Fingers crossed! Harry thought he was going to be sick.

When he walked into the bedroom, he saw the hottest chick he'd ever lay eyes on bending to puff some throw pillow on the upholstered window seat. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, she was wearing perfect fitting jeans with stiletto pumps and a white top that was just a hint too short, so it will slide up an inch when her arms moved. She turned around when she heard the footsteps approach. "Deputy Chief Potter! or can I call you Harry?" she said with a beautiful smile.

Harry's jaw dropped. The ultra hot chick was non other than Narcissa Black. He thought now he was going to faint for sure. She approached and he automatically followed his prepared plan of action, he took her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "you can call me anything you want", he said, and after a second he realized he sounded like a creeper. And what's with the hand kiss? He was expecting venerable Narcissa Malfoy, pureblood aristocratic woman, that's why he had planned to kiss her hand. But here he was, in front of Cissy Black, Modern Goddess Extraordinaire. And he was still holding her hand close to his face like a moron. She chuckled and pull her hand slowly "well that's a lovely start Harry. We're going to have a lot of fun, and we will find your wild side here", she said with… a wink? Who is this witch? He'd been there for three minutes and there was already a party in his pants. Merlin help me, there was nothing in auror training that would have prepared him for this.

Dennis was enthusiastically preparing his equipment and had 4 or 5 cameras enchanted to float around and take the same pose form different angles so they could later select the best.

Cissy grabbed Harry by the hand and brought him into a walk-in closet. He didn't dare to blink.

"Let's start with a simple outfit" she said softly. Her voice was velvety and made Harry ogle her like a stoned troll. "The theme is you at home, so try these, no shoes or socks please", she said giving him what look like a pair of Muggle designer jeans and a white tank top. She walked out of the closet and he put on the clothes, which were indeed muggle designer clothes, but Cissy had charmed them to fit in all the right places but feel like wearing pajamas. He felt his body relax immediately.

"Are you decent?" she asked. "Yup". With that she walked back in. "You look great!" she mused. "Now Harry you need to loose the glasses. They won't photograph well. Hermione told me that you don't like wearing contacts but I know the spell to make them feel like nothing is in your eyes". She did not give him time to think, float the contacts to his eyes and mutter the spell, and there was nothing. He could see perfectly without glasses, and not feel anything in his eyes. "Wow, I could get used to this", he said.

She chuckled and gave him a one over, then she performed a few glamour charms. One of light photographic make up to make sure no unwanted pimples were visible, one to moisturize his lips (that felt great, his mouth was dry with nervousness), and one to make his rebel hair into rebel sexy hair. "I like the 5 pm shadow you have right now it works for the look. Only one more detail" she said, and without warning she unbuttoned his jeans and pull the zipper down an inch. "There" she said, "perfect". It took all of his Gryffindor courage to not pass out right then and there.

She grabbed him by the hand and walk him to the bedroom. "lets start at the window seat, a pensive pose" she suggested. Dennis was already making the cameras click frantically. "That's it Harry", Dennis squealed, "give me sexy, give me hot, show me what you got, you are a hot stud, let me see that gorgeous ass". Harry was paralyzed, barely blinking. "Come on Harry", Dennis continued, "show me why they call you the Chosen One". Harry let go a heavy sight and looked straight at the floor. Cissy decided to take command. "Dennis darling, do me a favor, set the cameras for auto shoot and live us." Dennis looked like he was going to cry. "Please Dennis, we need to make this work for Harry, this is Ministry business". Deflated, Dennis did as told. "Thank you dear", Cissy said, "I will send you your equipment tomorrow." Dennis sigh and went for the floo to leave. He was gonna need a drink. Or ten.

"I'm sorry about that Harry. Dennis is used to work with models and they are all attention whores. You are the opposite of that", Cissy said with a smile. "I'm sorry I ruined it" said Harry. "Nonsense, we are just starting" she replied and went to the corner where Harry noticed for the first time there was a small bar next to a love seat. She poured a firewhisky for him and a brandy for her. "Here, lets try to relax, is just the two of us". He sat on the window seat and downed the glass in one gulp. She giggled and refilled it. This time he sat and sip slowly. She sat in front of him in an armchair, sensually crossed her legs and started some chit chat. "Little Dennis is a character" she said "between us, he fancies you way too much for his own good". Harry chuckled and thought he heard a few camera clicks. "I wish I could help him, but he doesn't strike my fancy the poor guy".

He was sitting with his thighs a bit apart, with his elbows on his knees holding the glass in the middle with both hands. Perfect biceps pose. Cissy kept doing small waves with her wand nonchalantly and the cameras clicked smoothly. Harry didn't even notice that he was being photographed. She smiled at the thought of the final product. Now he looked relaxed, that sweet smile of his making his green eyes flickered, then he let himself lay down a bit on the window bench and closed his eyes. He put an arm behind his head, making the white tank top slide up a bit over his perfect abs, the unbuttoned jeans creating an invitation to find out what was underneath. Perfect. He looked like a piece of candy begging to be unwrapped. Cissy thought how much she wouldn't mind to be the one to unwrap and lick that lollipop and she had to stifle a giggle. Merlin it had been a long time for her. After a few minutes he opened his eyes "Sorry, I just felt so relaxed for a minute" he tried as an apology. "No worries, she replied, we are creating beautiful art here". He realized then that the cameras had indeed been shooting. "I feel that you tricked me" he said with a smirk. "That's my job handsome, to make you melt into my hands" she said taking a sip of her drink. Oh boy that made his prick jump in attention. She pretended not to notice.

"Let's get you to bed, shall we?" she said suddenly. "Say what?" he asked with big eyes. "We are going to do some some shots on the bed. There is a set of pajamas on the walk-in closet, wear just the bottoms and leave the tank top on, I'll rearrange the cameras" she said matter of fact. He obeyed. Oh Circe he would obey anything this woman would order him to do. Two drinks in, he was ready to pounce her if she gave him an entry.

He came back into the room and she was ready, all cameras set. "On the bed, Deputy Chief" she commanded. He gave her a smirk and did as told. After a few shots of him lying on the pillows and looking at her with hungry eyes she walked to the small bar and refilled their glasses. She gave him his and he emptied it like a shot. "Good boy. Now loose the tank top. Come on, time is money and we need to use the light", she ordered. He was indeed clay in her hands, she could ask for anything now and he will do as told. She approached the bed, untucked the top sheet from underneath him (oh oh, she's going to note that hard thing there), then covered his groin with only a corner of the sheet.

"Now Deputy Chief, loose the pants". He took a deep breath "I have nothing underneath miss Black" he retorted. "Even better", she winked. Then in a professional tone she said "we will try a couple of risqué shots". If they don't come out right or you are not comfortable with them we won't use them. And with that she waved her wand and the cameras went into action. She cracked a couple of cute jokes to make him laugh a bit (oh dear Merlin the pictures of that naked gorgeous man laughing sweetly are going to fry every ladies' knickers from here to Ireland).

When she thought she had enough she waved again and the cameras set themselves in their carrying bags, and the rest of the equipment started to fold and store itself. Harry didn't move from the bed. He was feeling daring. He was feeling hot and sexy, and she was responsible for that. So he waited. She approached the bed and sat next to him. Feeling brave too she brushed a few hairs from his forehead with her fingers. "How are you feeling Harry?" "Relaxed" he answered. Then added "you did make me feel sexy somehow". She smirked "you are sexy. And handsome, and hot". He did not waste any more time talking. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her for a kiss. She eagerly complied and indulged in the warmth of his breath and the sweetness of his tongue. After a few minutes of passionate kissing she stood and gave him a hand sign to wait right there. With a seductive smile in her face she kicked off her shoes, unbuttoned her jeans and slowly unzipped them, looking him in the eyes all the time. She turned around and slipped the jeans down and step out of them. She quickly slipped off her top, unhooked her bra and both pieces fell on the floor. Then she looked at him from over her shoulder, smirked and slipped her panties to the floor. He was already holding his hard on on his hand, stroking it underneath the silk sheets. She turned around and talked "let me see you do that". He removed the sheets and gave her a full view of his hard, thick cock, stroking it slowly, like a sweet invitation.

She moved to the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling, but sat a little back on his thighs, close but still a bit far, giving him enough room to keep stroking himself. "Why are you so far away" he breathed. "I'm teasing you" she answered. He couldn't take it anymore. He reached forward and took ahold of her nipples, and slowly pulled her towards him. She moaned at the slight pain. He kissed her mouth one more time and then descended, biting and licking down her chin, her neck, her collarbone until he got to her nipples, grabbing one in his mouth, sucking, nibbling it, making her moan louder while he still hold the other one between his fingers. He let himself slide down underneath her and looking up at her ordered sweetly: "sit on my face beautiful. I want to taste you." She obeyed, smoothly positioning herself over his warm mouth. He devour her like a starving man. She was warm and juicy, sweet and tangy, and when he looked up she was moaning and sensually touching her breasts, head hanging back in ecstasy. She moved her hips sensually, enjoying every second of his sweet attentions, and when he inserted a finger and then two she thought she may faint. His mouth took hold of her clit and she hold on to the bed head to keep from falling. When he pushed the tip of his thumb in her arsehole she exploded. Her orgasm was long and wet, and it make him feel invincible. When she came back she slowly snaked herself back to straddle him, sitting on top of the hard rock of his erection, kissing him deeply, tasting herself in his face, letting him grab a handful of her hair and pull her even closer roughly.

Without a word he aligned his cock to her entrance and slide inside in one hard push, all the way. She let out a loud moan and let her head hang back, pushing her self on him to make him go deeper. They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds, his green eyes darkened by his blown pupils, her blue eyes glittering with lust, like deep pools of desire. He had never seen anything more beautiful or bewitching. She started riding him, long slow strokes at the start, fast and hard later, until her passion took over and she let all her wild desires run amok. "Come inside me Harry, let me feel you come". Her walls clench around him and he let out a loud, wild howl, and he let himself go, letting his relief pulse hard inside of her, feeling that he may loose his soul but it will be worth it.

When they came back from their high she slide to his side and he rolled to his side to face her. He hold her close, with his eyes closed but still kissing her face like a hungry puppy. She hold on to him, allowing the adoration that she had been craving for so long. He kiss down her neck and nestled his face on the curve of her breasts, breathing her sweet perfume.

In the back of his head his auror senses spoke of danger. If by any chance Draco Malfoy decided to pay a visit and found him here, nuzzled in this perfect haven, he was a dead man. Fuck it. It was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Deputy chief Harry Potter kept staring at his reflection in the mirror of the DMLE men's lavatory. A lot of changes had happened inside him since the last of the war. After the defeat of Voldemort, when the horcrux inside of him had finally died, he experienced a flood of magical power. It was almost as being a magical child again, magic coming out of him in bursts, and he had to retrain himself to control this newfound power. When he asked for help from the Hogwarts headmasters, Professor McGonagall along with the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape all agreed, that carrying a piece of Voldemort inside of him most of his life had been like having a blood sucking parasite inside, only in this case the parasite was feeding on his magic. Once released from the leech, he was finally able to own the whole extent of his power, and it was amazing. His rapid climb through the auror ranks was not a result of his fame, as some had suggested, but of his extraordinary abilities. He was faster, stronger and much more intuitive than even the most experienced aurors. And he did feel proud, but it was all channeled to his job. Outside the office, in the rest of his life, Harry Potter was still a dork. In his personal life, he was still the kid that almost couldn't get a date for the Yule Ball despite of being a Hogwarts Champion. He still was the guy that spilled his drink on his date's lap and did not even know how to dress up for said dates, all of them ending in disaster; once the woman in question found out that the Chosen One was no Casanova, they quickly got bored and look around to see if they could salvage the day by getting photographed by the paparazzi and making it to the wizarding tabloids; all of them wanted their 15 minutes in the spotlight.

But today, he was seeing something different in the mirror. He looked…hot.

It was embarrassing to admit it to himself, but he was looking good. After a couple of glorious days in bed with Cissy Black, she accompanied him to his home in Grimmauld place, and asked for permission to raid his wardrobe. Word was about to get out that she was his stylist and she will not have him walking the streets looking like a sack of potatoes. She got rid of almost all of his clothes and replaced them with designer samples, making sure to charm them to feel soft and comfy, otherwise he will not wear them. She even did a number on his auror uniform robes. He was looking at himself right now, and the uniform fitted him like a second skin. He mused that it was so well tailored that he almost looked like a muggle superhero, and the thought made him smile at his reflection.

A female voice in the corner made him jump "yes Potter, you do look very much edible". Pansy Parkinson-Nott approached him from behind. He took a breath "jeez Pansy, stop stalking men in the lavatories, is creepy". She gave him a crooked smile "Slytherin through and through, comes with the territory. And by the way, if I was not already married to a hot auror, I would totally do you now. Cissy is a genius". Harry laugh good naturedly. One of the many pleasant surprises that came with befriending the Slytherins after they were out of their parents' influences was to find out that Pansy Parkinson, now married to Theo Nott, was a regular riot. Funny as hell, she was a shameless flirt, but would never cross a line. And if anyone foolishly tried to hit on her hot husband, she will hex their heads off. Still, it was pleasant to hear her compliment him now, since he knew she was being honest. "I like you _sans_ glasses, you have gorgeous eyes", she said poking his nose playfully. And with that she walked out of the lavatory, moving her hips sensually with every step. She was probably on her way to Theo's office for their "lunch" break. Rumor had it that there was no food involved, or if it was, no one wanted to know how it was used. Theo and Pansy had a reputation for spicing up their sex life constantly, and the guys joked that Theo's marks and bruises had nothing to do with his auror job. Pansy was way more wild that anything he had to face in the field.

Harry walked back into his office still smiling widely, and stop short on his tracks when he saw a visitor sitting in front of his desk. "Hey Potter, your secretary let me in. Little old lady thinks I'm adorable" said Draco Malfoy with his usual smirk. "M-Malfoy, um, hey… to what do I owe the pleasure?" Malfoy gave him a curious look "I was in the building for business and decided to stop by and ask how your time with my mother went. I'm guessing you suck as a model, because she had to work with you all weekend", he said with a Cheshire grin.

Harry felt a strike of fear running up his spine. Do not panic Harry, just breath, if he knew anything you would already be on your ass, he's just being friendly. "Yeah, I kind of sucked, but she is really good, she helped me relax and feel comfortable…I mean for the pictures, she is talented, makes you feel hot…I mean like they wanted me to be hot but I'm me so, you know, she held me tight through the whole thing… I mean she was very helpful you know what I mean?" Draco look at him with a lift eyebrow. "Merlin Potter, no wonder you are helplessly single. Glad you got the expert to help your sorry ass look good" he said mockingly, and casually waved him good bye. Harry let out a breath that he just noticed he was holding.

He had a hard time acknowledging that the insanely hot woman that had turned his brain upside down was very much related to his former enemy-turned-best-friend. He wondered if it was really possible for him to fall for Cissy and live to tell the tale.

About an hour later a silver wispy mouse floated in and spoke in his secretary's singsong voice "you have a visitor". "Thanks Mrs Potts", Harry answered. Mrs Potts was a sweet old lady that refused to retire from the DLME and was thrilled when Harry taught her how to produce a Patronus, so she wouldn't have to raise her voice from her desk to announce his regular guests. She didn't bother make a whole entrance when the visitor was one of Harry's friends, or anyone that would make the day better for her beloved boss.

"Knock Knock" said a sweet velvety voice from the door. "Come in", he answered with a smile from ear to ear. Just hearing Cissy's voice gave him goose bumps and more. She walked in and softly put a box on his desk. "I wanted to show you the photographs before showing them to the Minister". "First things first', he said curling a beckoning finger to entice her close to his face. She obliged and sweetly kissed him on the lips for a couple of minutes before whispering into his mouth "the minister will be here in a minute". Harry pouted like an upset child and let her go reluctantly.

"I think this should be the centerfold", said Cissy showing him an image of him lying down on the window bench, with his arm up and his zipper slightly open. Harry blushed but nodded. "It's going to be every woman and gay man's wet dream," she chuckled. Then she showed him the pictures on the bed. The memories came flooding on his mind and suddenly his tailored uniform trousers were way too tight. "I think this is not for public consumption. This was for your eyes only" he smiled. She nodded in agreement, feeling an excited ping on her heart. "It's your call, but I do agree", she encouraged him.

The wispy mouse floated in again singing "the Minister is here". Harry and Cissy straighten up and smiled to the bulky man. He kept a straight face while looking at the pictures and listening to Cissy's concept, she was careful to hide from him the naked bed shots; what the Minister doesn't know doesn't embarrass him. After Kingsley left his office Harry reached for Cissy's hand and kissed it softly. "Dinner tonight?" he asked hopefully. "Your place or mine?" she answered, feeling elated.

When Cissy arrived through the floo into Grimmauld place, she was welcomed by a very low bowing Kreacher. "Kreacher is most honored to have mistress Narcissa back in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black". Kreacher was an old school house elf, so Harry will never be able to set him free, but he ordered him to go find some friends and have fun on Sundays, so Kreacher did not see Cissy on her first time back at Grimmauld. She responded with a polite greeting to the old elf. "Thank you Kreacher, is good to be back. Where can I find your master?" "Master Harry of the House of Potter and of House Peverell is in the drawing room Mistress". Cissy head to the drawing room, shaking her head and smiling at the pomp and circumstance that the elf granted her and Harry. That had been her life until a few years ago, but now it felt so completely unnecessary. Harry was reclined on a chaise, looking very comfortable and reading the sports section of the Daily Prophet. "Hey beautiful. I hope Kreacher didn't hold you too long while he recited all of your titles". She giggled "funny how easily I felt out of custom with that, that kind of pomp gets boring really fast" she said while she sat on his lap and leaned in to kiss him. Harry said "I thought as much but that poor old elf has very little that makes him happy, and when I told him you were coming for dinner he got teary eyed. I thought it was better to let him have his moment". She smiled sweetly "you are a very noble man, Harry Potter". They kissed and caressed each other for a while until Kreacher popped in and in a very long and convoluted speech announced that dinner was ready. Harry usually liked to eat on the kitchen table, even when he had friends over, but this time Kreacher would have none of it. To him, the Lady Narcissa Black was royalty, and only the formal dining room would do. At least he was able to convince Kreacher to set two places next to each other on one side of the 12-person table, instead of his original plan to sit them both as table heads, as behold to their dignity, but Harry begged him to sit them together, so he could enjoy the Lady Narcissa's angelic voice. That did the trick. Kreacher wanted to allow Harry all the favors he wanted to bestow on the noble Lady. They had a long 5 course dinner, courtesy of Kreacher's over the top eagerness to please them, and talk about every topic under the sun.

Harry could not get enough of this fascinating woman, and was wondering how to secure a good chunk of time alone with her, so he asked about her plans for the upcoming Easter holiday. "I was planning on going to my house in Tuscany", she replied softly. Harry felt his heart sink until she added "I don't mean to be too forward but I was wondering if you have some vacation time then" "Yes!" he replied before she finished. When she laughed softly he blushed "sorry, I didn't let you finish. Were you inviting me?" he asked hopefully. "Yes I was" she smiled and lifted a flirting eyebrow. Harry smiled sheepishly, and since dinner was pretty much done, he decided to jump into action before he said anything else and embarrassed himself.

He helped Cissy get off her chair and quickly lift her bridal style and took her up to his bedroom. She laughed wholeheartedly at this. She allowed him to lay her down on the bed and allowed herself to be utterly consumed by this gorgeous man. He rejoiced in the sweetness of her mouth, in the intoxicating perfume of her skin; he indulged in the heavenly taste of her round breasts and licked and nipped down the delicious path that took him to her wet slit, where he feasted like a king, holding on to her thighs for dear life while letting himself be drown in the ocean of her lust. He licked and kissed and slide one, then two fingers inside of her warm moist channel and teased her until he felt her walls clench and spill with more wetness. When she descended back from the heavenly feel she rolled him on his back, and for a while devoured his hard cock until she couldn't wait any longer and she straddle him to ride him hard and fast.

They spent the night swimming in each other's pleasure, alternating between raw carnal passion and sweet adoration of each others' bodies. When the sun came up it found them asleep, entangled on each other, breathing peacefully as one.


	4. Chapter 4

Cissy woke up to the soft morning light. She looked at her surroundings and smiled. Life had a very strange way to come full circle. She had spent many a night in this very room when she was a child. The black sisters would come to spend part of the summer here with their cousins Regulus and Sirius, long before they all headed to Hogwarts and found their separate and sometimes convoluted ways in life. Back then she was too young to think about marriage or life, but it was established that she would marry a proper pureblood man, have at least one heir and be the perfect trophy wife. And she did as expected; she definitely paid her dues, and she would have been happy with that life if Lucius had not gone down the deep end and followed a mad man just to fulfill unnecessary ambitions of power.

Today she woke up in the same room, under very different circumstances. She turned her face to the side where a very young man was still asleep. His expression was serene and almost naïve. And yet, this man was no child. He had fought a war and came out the victor. He had challenged and even defeated her own husband at one point. He was one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and possibly the most famous name in magical Britain. And yet he was sweet, kind and thoughtful. He could have turned himself into the tyrant of wizarding England, Merlin know that Lucius would have done just that if he had the chance. But not Harry Potter. All he wanted was to live a peaceful life, to protect those weaker than him and to try to be happy.

Cissy thought of all that while she softly ran her fingers through Harry's messy hair. He deserved to be happy. And she had seen it, all the simpering girls trying to get ahold of him just to have their day in the spotlight. It was sickening; it's possible that any other young man would have taken advantage of that and simply fuck his way around London using all those women in the same way that they were using him. But Harry was so much more than that. Her son Draco once had joked that he would rather play wingman for Severus Snape than trying to fix up Harry Potter, that much of a task that was. Harry was too sweet, too kind and too much of a hopeless romantic. She laid a feathery kiss on his nose and got up slowly to go get some morning tea. She put on one of his old quidditch t-shirts and tiptoed down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen Kreacher bowed very low to her. "Kreacher has very good teas for the Lady Narcissa to choose from. Kreacher is proud to serve the noble Lady Black". Cissy sigh and gave the old elf a smile. "Thank you Kreacher. May I have some Earl Grey please. And do I smell fresh scones?" Kreacher grinned like she just gave him the greatest gift. He quickly put together a wonderful breakfast set for her, and she sat to enjoy her tea and read the morning Prophet.

She was sitting on the chaise of the drawing room lazily going through the style section when she heard the rumble of the floo followed by an enthusiastic familiar roar.

"Wake up Potter. Those who don't get laid need to go burn that energy somewhere. We're playing quidditch against some blokes from Durmstrang that are here on a diplomatic mission. We cannot let them badmouth Hogwarts, we need the star seeker, chop chop".

He passed by the drawing room threshold and did a double take. "MOTHER? WHAT THE FUCK?"

Cissy looked unmoved. "Language darling. Is this how you always enter your friends' houses, howling like a barbarian plunderer?"

Draco closed his eyes, put his hands to his face and tried again. "Mother, why are you at Potter's house, naked?". Cissy rolled her eyes and put down her tea. "Well, for starters this was a private relaxation time, I was certainly not expecting anyone to barge in on it, let alone my son yelling like a Banshee. And I guess by now you figured that Harry and I are courting."

"Courting? How can Harry Potter be courting you?" Cissy crossed her arms and lift an eyebrow "do you have anything against Harry? Is there anything you can say on his character or actions that would make him an undesirable man?"

Draco took a deep breath. "No mother, Harry is the best person I know besides you. His character is impeccable. But he is, well, he went to school with me".

Cissy nodded in agreement. "I am very aware of that. But also he is, as you said, a man of impeccable character. There is no malice in him, and he is honest in every one of his actions. I do not expect this to be an immortal love story, but he's been kind and loving to me in a way that no one would ever be, save you of course".

Draco sigh. "I need to talk to him." And before she could stop him he ran upstairs, barging into Harry's room. Harry smiled when he heard the door open "I thought you have left me all alone here. Are you trying to break my heart?" and he lift his head with a silly smile and googly eyes, just to find himself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Harry's face transformed into a mask of pure terror. "Potter. Would you mind explaining yourself?"

Harry pulled the sheets to his chest to cover himself, but his brain shut off. For a long minute nothing came out of his mouth. He could not put together a coherent explanation, so he simply said the first thing that came to his mind. "She is the most wonderful woman I have met in my life. She's beautiful, and confident, and independent. She is loving and caring and she doesn't ask anything from me. She doesn't want fame, or power or money. She just wants to be with me. The real me. Not the Chosen One, not The Boy Who Lived. With her I can be just Harry".

Draco looked at him, thoughtful. Harry's life had been so tough. His love life was a mess; even Ginny Weasley, who was now a good friend, had been at some point caught in the idea of Harry being the Boy Who Lived. He had never seen someone interested in him that could see beyond fame and prophecies and stories of heroism. He took a deep breath and spoke "If you break her heart, I will kill you". Harry nodded and answered "If I break her heart, you can murder me and take this memory to the Wizengamot to be absolved from any guilt, because I would deserve it."

At the other side of the door Cissy listened to the whole thing with tears prickling her eyes. All the pieces of her heart were inside that room. The door opened and Draco walked out. He kissed her forehead and said "I just want you to be happy". She nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks "I'm a big girl Draco. I will take responsibility for my own heart. I love you so much". He kissed her again and moved to leave. "I love you too Mother. Please tell Potter that I will play seeker today but if we loose I'm blaming him". She chuckled and went back to the bedroom.

Harry was lying with a pillow covering his face. She slipped herself between the sheets and put her head on her pillow facing him. He uncovered himself and turned to face her. "Hi" he said softly. "Hi" she answered in kind. They both seemed to agree silently that everything was said.

They slowly moved towards each other, mirroring, fingertips touching first, then sliding down each others arms, caressing shoulders, moving closer to reach for their backs, drawing slow circles on skin, her head nestled against his neck, breathing each other's scent. He lifted her chin with a knuckle and pillowed his lips on hers. They slowly opened the kiss into a slow, sensual caress of tongues, sharing a breath, loosing themselves in this moment of pure connection. He moved to set himself on top of her, never breaking the kiss, entangling his fingers in her silky hair, feeling his manhood stiff with the uncontrollable need to posses her. She gently glided her hands down his body, caressing, exploring, until she reached his eager cock. He whimpered at the sensation of her hand wrapping around him, and he trailed kisses from her mouth down to her jaw and finally nestled his face on her neck, kissing, licking, nibbling, desperately absorbing her essence, loosing himself in the feeling of her hand pleasuring him, until he felt her shuffle slightly to position him at her warm, wet entrance. He lift his head to look into her eyes while he tenderly entered her, making her moan a beautiful, harmonious sound. His heart opened like a broken dam, and his feelings took on a life of their own and came pouring through his mouth. "I'm falling in love with you". She looked into those emerald green eyes, so beautiful, so full of hope, and she reached up to kiss him. His mouth in hers made her mind stop. All there was was this moment of pleasure, the need to be filled by him, the thrusting of his hips against her, the growing intensity of her craving for ecstasy that made her roll her hips to match his thrusts, the wild sounds that came from her throat that made him pound harder and faster until she broke into waves of orgasmic bliss followed by his own pulsating release. She wrapped herself around him, letting him rest atop of her, caressing his dark hair. When he pulled his head back a little to look at her face again she locked eyes with him and said "I'm falling for you too"


End file.
